xenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XenWithAPen/I've Made a Mistake
Several weeks ago I started building a couple of new online D&D groups. The goal was to have three active campaigns going on at the same time, and give each campaign a session per week. I even designed a group's gameplay around a player group crossover event where I would have good and evil players fighting to achieve their goals. I've been spending a lot of time thinking and trying to figure some things out, and I've realized that I made a mistake. I'm very serious about D&D and I want to play with as many people as I can and show them all what I can bring to the table, hopefully inspiring the next generation of Dungeon Masters. This is why I wanted so many groups in the first place. To have as many people as possible experiencing the world, getting to play with more and more people, and hopefully inspiring several people to try their hands at DMing. But I seem to have bit off more than I can chew. I honestly thought I could handle three or even four groups a week, but I was wrong. My prep work for all games has plummeted, multiple days a week of gameplay increased the liklihood of me or a player having to cancel last minute, I'm barely communicating with my players about their characters, and overall I don't feel like I'm doing my job properly as a Dungeon Master. I believe that I've been stretching myself too thin and as a result havn't been able to give games my all. I still want to run online games, and as many as I can in the future, but if I'm going to do this right then I need to acknowledge when I'm in over my head. I cannot handle three games a week, and I don't think I can handle two games a week. I think that I need to go back to basics and focus on the home group while I figure out how to do more. This means that the Crowbringers and Darkhammer will be getting either cancelled or delayed to an unknown date. I can't express how bad I feel towards the Crowbringers and Darkhammer for cancelling and promising them a game that I couldn't bring to the table. I do still want to run games for them in the future, and if they'll let me, I'd be honored to give those players a new game when either: a) I can handle more than one group; or b) Can give those players all of my attention. I'm still working on the Xenbox and training more DMs and it's my hope that sometime soon we'll have some new DMs that can run games in the Xenbox setting. And one day when I know how to handle running multiple games at once, I'll be back with the Roll Calls and of course talking to the players of the Crowbringers and Darkhammer first. I've been wrestling with these thoughts for the past week and as much as I hate giving up on something I thought I could do, I realize that the adult thing to do is to tell my players that I was wrong and I don't have what it takes to keep three campaigns going on at once. I truly am sorry, I wish that I could handle more but I'm not at that level just yet. But I promise I will be. Category:Blog posts